Welcome Home
by abernathys
Summary: 'George opened his eyes slowly but surely to see if he was truly home.He was standing in the back yard of a building he'd loved all of his life,it was his true home and yet it had hurt him so much to be there for such a long time.'George Weasley Oneshot


**Im putting some drabbles up as you may have noticed, this are only short as I wrote them for tumblr really but I thought you all might enjoy them too!**

* * *

><p>George opened his eyes slowly but surely to see if he was truly home. He was standing in the back yard of a building he'd loved all of his life, it was his true home and yet it had hurt him so much to be there for such a long time. But not today though, today his heart was happy, light and for the first time in as many years, excited. Darkness had fallen since he had left his other house it was natural of course to have night and day but not to have this kind of night. Usually when darkness fell it brought with it a slightly cooler chill to the air but not tonight, it was still as warm as it had been during the day. George noted this change but paid no attention to it, it was only the one difference after all. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and nearly skipped across the lawn to the backdoor; his hand hesitated hovering above the doorknob. Fear had suddenly gripped his stomach, his insides where cold and hard where as a few seconds ago they had been warm and buzzing. He didn't want to see what was waiting for him inside, what if everything, everyone was not as he remembered them previously? No, he told himself firmly. They'll all be glad to see you after being away for so long. He took and deep breath before turning the door knob and flinging the door open wide. George couldn't have been more surprised.<p>

The usually bustling kitchen was empty. There were no knives chopping vegetables, no pans sitting on the stove and the huge welcoming fire that was usually alight day and night in The Burrow was absent too. The grate sat quiet, empty and cold just as George now felt. The person you would expect to find among this madness was also missing, his mother. She was always here, cleaning, cooking or shouting. You name it, it had happened in this kitchen over the years. But she was nowhere to be seen. It was the oddest feeling to see this room void of all, if not most of its inhabitants past and present.

George crept quietly through to the living room; if he was honest he expected to find her in there at this time. Why on earth would she be bustling around the kitchen now? He had a sudden vision of the living room as it used to be, full of warmth and laughter, his siblings all huddled up together on the few armchairs and on the floor in front of the fire, while their parents sat together on the two seater sofa in the corner. Molly would be quietly knitting and watching her children over the needles flashing and clicking in front of her and Arthur, well, Arthur would be doing the dad thing of course, sitting with one arm around his wife quietly dosing off his glasses askew.

Yes, George told himself that's how it's going to be when I walk in there. He already knew it was wrong in some ways. He knew that most of his siblings wouldn't be there, one in particular of course. George already knew where he was. He sniffed the air hopefully, normally the warmth and dozy smell of the fire made it this far along the passage way to the kitchen, but the air remained the same; compact and cold surrounding him in what felt like a bucket of ice. He wasn't so disappointed this time, he had known from half way down the passage way that this room would be empty too. A few minutes later he found himself outside again, staring up at his beloved childhood home after having gone through the whole house searching for them all, even though he knew he'd never find some and definitely not one. He was sure he's parents would have been here though. He was so sure of it; that was why this is the first place he came when he'd got home.

George couldn't think where else they could be; his heart was willing him to go to the place he missed. All he had to do was close his eyes and turn on the spot and he would be there, where his heart would buzz with the sheer excitement of life again. He let his eyes fall shut; he turned abruptly on the spot and over balanced on his landing. He was slightly dizzy; feeling that he needn't have turned in the first place, his heart had brought him where he wanted to be rather than magic. George looked up at the old pub and smiled slightly, another sight he hadn't seen for a while The Leaky Cauldron within lay the entrance to Diagon Alley. He grinned and hurried inside the dingy pub only to stop dead in his tracks. There were people in here, lots of witches and wizards bustling around looking carefree and as if they didn't have their own homes to go to. George looked around from three of the haughtiest wizards who were huddled in a corner to a group of young witches who were playing exploding snap over by the bar. He had no idea why he was so surprised, other than this being his first encounter with people since he had returned home. George heard a slight cough from behind the bar and saw Tom standing behind the counter wiping a glass clean; he smiled at George and offered him a drink. After staring for what felt like more than a few minutes, George regained his composure; he thanked the bar man but declined as there was somewhere he had to be. Tom smiled and nodded politely to show he understood and jerked his head towards the back door.

George's feet had never worked so fast before in his life; he dived for the door when he reached it yanking it open so hard that he was sure it was come clean off its hinges. He looked towards the entrance to find it open already, which was another slight change since he had arrived. This time he paid the change more attention; this archway had always been magically sealed. He had never seen it left open like this for any old soul to come and go as pleased. But then again the world was different now. George looked on further down the street, only to see one merry old soul passing from one shop to another or greeting each other in a manner accustomed to old friends and family. Some looked completely at ease and others still a bit bewildered by this new and relaxed approach to things.

Yes, thought George. This is how it was supposed to be, after. He wondered down the street at ease, he felt no fear or panic. His excitement was almost getting the best of him though, his heart was racing, and his legs were telling him to run to his destination but he declined. He wanted to take it all in; all of this was fresh to him like he'd woken from a very long dream and couldn't quite remember life before it. He weaved in and out of people, some he recognised rather like the many times he'd wondered this street in his youth looking for school supplies and running into friends; others he didn't of course but he passed them a polite grin all the same. He came to the corner of his destination quite quickly but he paid it no mind. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a grin as he marvelled at his glorious shop. And it was glorious, far more colourful and vibrant than he'd ever seen it; the place was practically glowing with love and pride.

People were coming and going here just as well as in any other part of the street, all of the people leaving had smiles as wide as his on their faces, there was a small group of people who had left the shop before he had got there, that were now half way up the street but still making an awful lot of noise. My kind of people, George thought grinning to himself. He walked forwards to push open the door, to follow a small group of excitable witches inside when he heard a short bark like laugh from the other end of the street, his head turned so fast he was sure he would crick his neck but nothing came of it. Most of the group had already disappeared around the corner but he could have sworn he saw the smallest flash of pink before they had all gone. His stomach turned completely over this time and squirmed with excitement, he couldn't wait any longer, and there would be time to catch up with them eventually. There would always be time now.

George ignored the calls of 'Mr Weasley' and 'George!' running full pelt up the stairs to the small flat above his shop. He stopped again in the hallway the lead off to the small sitting room however; the same feared gripped him as it had in The Burrow. He wasn't sure he wanted this anymore; he just wanted to go back to where he had found it safe, lonely but safe. He knew that could never happen however, it was too late to go back now.

'We're in here dear," His mother called softly

His feet moved before his brain worked. He pushed open the door carefully, to reveal his mother and father sitting on the small sofa smiling at him, being only the slightest bit different to the way he had known them, they looked younger and a only a little happier than they ever had been. The other corner of the room was filled by his eldest brother Charlie, young and broad; nearly falling half of the small rickety chair he'd chosen as his own. Charlie hadn't changed either, this was slightly un-nerving to George, and he thought he would have toned his appearance down at least now but obviously this was how he had been at his happiest. He looked from his parents to his brother, all of whom had the same loving smile.

There was a small cough followed by a not so well disguised chuckle which drew George's attention to the person who had now appeared behind him. He knew it was him, without having to turn around. The bond that had been broken many years before was now again sealed, he had felt it when he had arrived at The Burrow earlier that evening. His heart and soul were now whole again, no longer spilt in two; he was home. He turned to find his features reflected back at him, and for the first time in as many years not in a shiny object that hung unceremoniously on a wall. This is what George had feared the most, is that somehow while he had been away his twin would have changed or altered slightly. He was the same and perfect, down to the last freckle.

"What the bloody hell kept you?" Fred grinned

"Life," George shrugged returning the grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated but you know, you dont have too if you dont want too :) <strong>


End file.
